parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters Story (1995)
a spoof of Toy Story. Cast *Sheriff Woody - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Buzz Lightyear - Peter Pan *Mr. Potato Head - Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of The Dinosaurs) *Slinky Dog - Norm (Norm of The North) *Rex - Sid (Ice Age) *Hamm - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) *Bo Peep - Mavis (Hotel Transylvana) *Sarge - Sergeant Monty (Valiant) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds *Andy Davis - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Molly Davis - Baby Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Sid Phillips - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Hannah Phillips - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Scud - Soto (Ice Age) *Etch - Migo (Smallfoot) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Themselfs *Mr. Shark - Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Mr. Spell - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Robot - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Rocky Gibraltar - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Snakes - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Troll Dolls - Trolls Characters *Hockey Punk - Big Bad Wolf (Shrek) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - *Combat Carl - Peter Parker/Spider Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Baby Face - Venom (Spider-Man 3) *Ducky - *Frog - Baby Tick-Tock (The Pirate Fairy) *Hand-in-the-Box - *Janie/Pterodactyl - Joy (Inside Out)/Darkar (Winx Club) *Jingle Joe - *Legs - *Rockmobile - *Roller Bob - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Walking Car - *Burned Rag Doll - *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - *Yellow Soldier Toys - Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) *Sally Doll - Dot (A Bug's Life) Trailer/Transcript *Characters Story (1995) Trailer/Trasncript Transcript Parts *Characters Story (1995) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Characters Story (1995) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Characters Story (1995) Part 3 - Mission: Nate's Brithday *Characters Story (1995) Part 4 - Peter Pan, the Space Ranger *Characters Story (1995) Part 5 - Strange Things *Characters Story (1995) Part 6 - Jonathan and Peter Pan Fight/Sid (Melvin) *Characters Story (1995) Part 7 - What Will Andy (Nate) Pick?/A Johny Accused *Characters Story (1995) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Characters Story (1995) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Characters Story (1995) Part 10 - Peter Pan Meets the Birds *Characters Story (1995) Part 11 - At Melvin's (Sid's) House *Characters Story (1995) Part 12 - Playtime with Melvin (Sid) *Characters Story (1995) Part 13 - “I Will Go Sailing No More” *Characters Story (1995) Part 14 - Peter Pan's Bandages *Characters Story (1995) Part 15 - Melvin’s (Sid's) Window to Nate’s (Andy's)/Peter is Fixed *Characters Story (1995) Part 16 - The Big One *Characters Story (1995) Part 17 - 'Peter, I Can’t Do This Without You' *Characters Story (1995) Part 18 - Jonathan Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission *Characters Story (1995) Part 19 - Play Nice *Characters Story (1995) Part 20 - The Chase *Characters Story (1995) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Characters Story (1995) Part 22 - Christmas In Nate’s (Andy's) House *Characters Story (1995) Part 23 - End Credits Gallery HotelTransylvania3-Jonathan.PNG.png|Jonathan as Woody Peter_Pan.png|Peter Pan as Buzz Lightyear Buck_ice_age_3.png|Buck as Mr. Potato Head Norm.jpg|Norm as Slinky Dog Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as Rex Pt-flea-a-bugs-life-7 59.jpg|P.T. Flea as Hamm Mavis in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Mavis as Bo Peep Sergeant Monty.jpg|Sergeant Monty as Sarge Rio 2 - Verry Macaws.png|Various Birds as Sarge's Soldiers Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Andy Davis Sarah Gardner.jpeg|Sarah Gardner as Mrs. Davis Th1LPHQUA3.jpg|Baby Diamond Destiny as Molly Davis Melvin captain underpants movie.png|Melvin Sneedly as Sid Phillips Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Hannah Phillips Soto.jpg|Soto as Scud Dusty_Crophopper_in_Planes.jpg|Dusty Crophopper as RC Rodney Copperbottom.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Robot Mighty Eagle in The Angry Birds Movie.jpeg|Mighty Eagle as Rocky Gibraltar Viper in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Viper as Snakes Trolls_Characters.jpeg|Trolls Characters as Troll Dolls Big Bad Wolf in Shrek.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Hockey Punk Ultimate Spider-Man.png|Peter Parker/Spider Man as Combat Carl Venom_by_rumper1-d47m9u5.jpg|Venom as Baby Face open-uri20150422-20810-1mwso8s_dddd41b8.jpg|Baby Tick-Tock as Frog Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE